Are you really so sweet?
by shorsha24
Summary: Bad things are starting to happen to livvie. Chance or was it a setup? when livvie suspects someones after her will anyone believe it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this story. Too bad to cuz if I did the show would still be on!!!( if only I did)  
  
Ok, this story focuses mainly on Caleb and Olivia, if you don't like them much this might not be the story for ya. Although I still recommend you read it for your own good. Caleb and Olivia are forever the best couple on daytime!!! Well read, enjoy, and please review! This is my very first fanfiction and I need to know what you all think!!  
  
Ch.1 " she has to" It was bright in the loft as Livvie walked over to the window. Things sure are beautiful she thought miserably. It would have been perfect if Caleb had been there. He had been gone all day practicing with the band. She really couldn't blame him, especially after the last fight about Alison. The Last fight about Alison, what an awful night that turned out to be. With the yelling and screaming she was surprised no one had called the cops, not that it would have slowed them down any. The last fight about Alison had been bad but that's exactly what it would be, the LAST. Livvie had already decided that way before Caleb had taken off that morning. It was strange. She had always hated Alison so much she was sure she would never let is go, but now that it was japerdising her and Caleb well, it just didn't seem that important anymore. She could let it go now. She would, and she had to. 


	2. lemons to lemonade

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this story. Too bad to cuz if I did the show would still be on!!!( if only I did)  
  
Ok, this story focuses mainly on Caleb and Olivia, if you don't like them much this might not be the story for ya. Although I still recommend you read it for your own good. Caleb and Olivia are forever the best couple on daytime!!! Well read, enjoy, and please review! This is my very first fanfiction and I need to know what you all think!!  
  
Ch.1 " she has to" It was bright in the loft as Livvie walked over to the window. Things sure are beautiful she thought miserably. It would have been perfect if Caleb had been there. He had been gone all day practicing with the band. She really couldn't blame him, especially after the last fight about Alison. The Last fight about Alison, what an awful night that turned out to be. With the yelling and screaming she was surprised no one had called the cops, not that it would have slowed them down any. The last fight about Alison had been bad but that's exactly what it would be, the LAST. Livvie had already decided that way before Caleb had taken off that morning. It was strange. She had always hated Alison so much she was sure she would never let is go, but now that it was japerdising her and Caleb well, it just didn't seem that important anymore. She could let it go now. She would, and she had to. 


	3. Livvie's home style cookin

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of pc. DAMN!!!!  
  
Livvie's home style cookin' Livvie breathed deeply, inhaling the wonderful aroma of her roast and fresh vegetables. She pulled out the cutting board and knifes as she began to wash the potatoes. " Don't you spoil your dinner," she yelled leaning out the kitchen doorway to check on Caleb. " Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it" "OH really?" she asked apprehensively. "Calm down its only wine. I wouldn't dare miss out on your famous cooking." He walked over to her and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "Good," she said giving him a small kiss on the cheek and squeezing him round the waist. "Then make yourself useful and set the table." She grinned as she pushed him into the kitchen. "Your not going to make me into one of those little house wives, now are you?" Caleb asked with a smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it." She did love having him in the kitchen though. In fact she loved having him anywhere near her, especially now they weren't fighting anymore.  
She began to chop up the potatoes and then she realized that she had  
forgotten all about the roast. She hurried over to the oven and  
grabbed the door handle. She pulled. Nothing happened, it just stayed  
closed. She tugged again and still it refused to open. She pulled  
harder and harder on and struggled to get it to open. By this time  
Caleb had notice she was having a bit of a problem. "Olivia, what's  
wrong?" "Oh it's this damn oven door, it won't open." " Here, let man  
help you out with that." "Do your magic." Caleb gave it a good, hard  
tug and still it would not move. By this time the roast had been  
getting very brown. " Oh no, Caleb look! The roast it beginning to  
smoke." Livvie grabbed her knife and attempted to pry it open. They  
tried for several minutes but it still wouldn't budge. " Olivia, I  
don't think I can open this without ripping off the oven door. "Well  
that's just what you mighty have to do, look!" The ever-darkening  
roast was beginning to catch fire. "Oh Caleb, what if it catches the  
whole kitchen on fire before we can put it out?" "We're not going to  
let that happen. Go grab the fire extinguisher and be ready to spray  
it when I take off the oven door." "Ok," Livvie said and without  
waiting another second she ran to get it.  
"Ok Olivia, now on the count of three. One, two, THREE!" Caleb's eyes  
went red as he tore off the oven door with ease. Olivia quickly put  
out the roast with the fire extinguisher. "God that was close," said  
Olivia, gasping for breath. " Yeah, but I'm going to call the fire  
department just to be safe." "Good idea." With that Caleb walked out  
of the kitchen leaving Livvie to inspect the damage that had been  
done.  
The kitchen was a mess. Livvie, curious as to why the oven had gotten  
stuck leaned down to take a closer look. What she saw intrigued her.  
It looked as if a pen had gotten jammed into the lock on the oven's  
door. It was strange and looking at she was struck by a terrifying  
thought. What if the pen hadn't ended up there by accident? She felt  
as if it had been place there on purpose, but by whom and why? How  
could it be, she had to be acting paranoid. That was impossible. She  
was just scared because of what happened, wasn't she?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok what did you all think? This is my very first story so I hope it's  
ok so far. What are your opinions? Where would you like to see it go?  
Please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for me. I've  
already written more than this but I might change some of it deepening  
on what reviews I get back. Of curse I might not because I am a pretty  
stubborn person and I want this to be my story but I would still like  
to know. 


End file.
